custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fractures Universe
The Fractures Alternate Universe was an alternate universe in which Makuta Teridax never existed. History In this alternate universe, Makuta Teridax was never created. This meant that Makuta Miserix remained as the Leader of the Brotherhood until he was overthrown by Makuta Karabak; who was not imprisoned on Bara Magna for an unknown reason. Also, as Teridax never existed, his Plan to take over Mata Nui’s body was never formulated. This also meant that Tollubo was not caught reading it and was not banished from the Brotherhood. Under Karabak’s rule, the Brotherhood grew more powerful. They engulfed the Dark Hunters and invaded much of the Southern Universe. Also, this accelerated the discovery of the Shadow Leech and led to more Matoran being exposed to it. The Matoran who were mutated by it also included this universe’s Tollubo. Additionally, as the Great Cataclysm never occurred, Mata Nui was able to return to Bara Magna without a disturbance. The Brotherhood then invaded the surface of the planet, taking Agori and Glatorian as prisoners while allying with the Skrall and Bone Hunters. However, the other members of the Matoran Universe began to rebel against the Brotherhood's dominance and sealed off the Matoran Universe from the rest of Bara Magna, costing Jollun his life. However, it appears that the Golden Armor had been formed by this time, which implies that Toa Tahu was still on the surface. Tollubo then revealed to have 'acquired' the Toa's piece of Golden Armor although it is unlikely he could have overwhelmed the Toa alone, making this a possible lie. The Brotherhood have since attempted to return into their Universe. Makuta Blazrox, Eselox and Tollubo battled Brutaka to gain entrance but the Order agent managed to activate his Kanohi Olmak and trap Tollubo and Eselox in the Deserts of Death Universe. More recently, reports of Onu-Matoran being attacked by Rahkshi drove Toa Orkahm and Toa Vhisola to protect the Archives. Vhisola tasked an enthusiastic Onu-Matoran named Memel with evacuating the section of the building while they dealt with the Rahkshi. However, Memel instead formed a rescue-party. Meanwhile, Orkahm and Vhisola were forced to find cover after Orkahm was thrown into a Stasis Tube and became injured. However, the Rahkshi quickly doubled in number and were joined by a tribe of Zyglak, which had been awoken by the war happening on the surface. Unprepared to fight the Zyglak, having only been Toa for three months and still lacking experience, the two Toa caught the Rahkshis' fire before diving to the floor in hopes of their enemies blasting a hole in a nearby wall. However, before the Zyglak gained the chance to kill them, a portal opened in the room and a number of inhabitants of the Deserts of Death Universe appeared. Among these being were Toa Tollubo and Toa Jollun. The two Toa of Light quickly worked to overwhelm the Zyglak tribe. After learning their names, Vhisola and Orkahm attempted to arrest Tollubo only for him to shrug them off and claim to not be their enemy. Instead, the Toa negotiated an alliance before Vhisola and Orkahm them to the Coliseum to meet the High Council. Known residents in this Universe Trivia *Due to this Universe's Jollun's heroic sacrifice to lock the Matoran Universe, half of the Matoran in Metru-Nui worship him. *There are currently only six Toa who are known to be alive in the Matoran Universe. Only four of these six Toa have been named. They include Orkahm, Vhisola, Kualus, Lhikan, an unnamed Toa of Plant Life on Artahka, and another unnamed Toa. **Additionally, there are only two Makuta remaining in the Matoran Universe. The rest are "locked-out" on the surface of Bara Magna. These two Makuta will be named at some point in Judgement Day http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Matoro1/July_Uptate_(First_Half)#Judgement_Day. *As revealed in Frozen Calling, buses, cars, flash lights, radios, hand guns, and cell phones exist in the Fractures Universe. In addition to this, rubber wheels, fuel, and both long and short ranged communicators were also in use. The usage of these devices was likely due to the Agori bringing new technology with them to the Matoran Universe, which accelerated their discovery and usage. **Furthermore, Data-Hubs were in wide use across Metru-Nui and were installed in most houses. These would be the equivalent of Computers but are limited by the fact that they can only access databases. *Marriage also exists in the Matoran Universe. Toa Tollubo later noted that it was ironic how Teridax had stopped such emotional bondage in his own Universe. Appearances *''Ghosts of the Past'' - Mentioned *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Frozen Calling'' See Also *Tollubo (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Eselox (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Mesa (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Matoro (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Toa Metru (Fractures Alternate Universe) Category:User:Matoro1 Category:Universes